One Summer Night
by NamelessSaint
Summary: Elsa and Anna spend some time together at a festival, leaving Elsa to wonder afterwards just how special her sister really is. Could be Elsanna…if you look for it. Just a little one-shot.


One Summer Night

Elsa carefully pulled back on the bow and released the bolt; it completely missed the target and impacted on a stack of hay behind it. She frowned.

"Oh, dear." She looked at the instrument in her hand and tested its weight; it felt right. Then she inspected her arrows. "Hah! Look, Anna, the fletching is off, that's why I missed."

Anna smirked. "You can't fool me. Your arrows are just fine." She adjusted her finger tab then smoothly took one of the Queen's arrows. "Watch the expert, okay?"

The princess lifted her flatbow and aimed the arrow just so. When she released the bolt flew dead center on the boss and impacted in the target's center. Her grin lit up her entire face. "See…"

Elsa could not help but laugh and set her bow on its stand. "I see—that someone has been practicing a lot more than me."

An easy laughter passed between them and the nobles who were standing amongst them either chuckled or nodded rather vigorously. The summer afternoon was unusually warm, and the citizens of Arendelle were enjoying a much-needed festival to honor the Grain Moon. Various tournaments were scattered about the town and the food was plentiful and the wine and beer flowed without end.

The Queen and Princess were the stars of the festival and attracted large crowds wherever they went. Amongst their entourage was a sizable group of suitors from surrounding kingdoms; with bachelor dukes from the kingdom of Corona, Arendelle's closest neighbor.

The princess was more than happy to have all of the attention, but her sister the Queen, seemed to have no interest in them and merely smiled when one approached and tried to engage in polite conversation.

Elsa watched her sister as one particularly young lord approached her and kissed her hand. The Queen smiled at the gesture but when she looked away the smile faltered at bit. "Are you okay, Anna?"

The princess glanced her way and offered her sister a sweet smile. "I'm fine—really, I am." She excused herself from the young man and approached her sister. "Now, really, Elsa, you worry about me way too much."

"I'm just looking out for you." She ran her fingers down Anna's cheek, unintentionally leaving a light frost in their wake.

The truth was that Elsa knew all about the loneliness that Anna suffered through growing up. The gates were closed in more ways than one. No other children grew up in the castle at that time and Anna was left to talk to paintings in an effort to quell her loneliness. Elsa knew that in some ways she was emotionally stunted by her self-imposed isolation, and so was Anna.

Anna took hold of her hand and brought it between her own. "I love you, Elsa."

"Me, too." Elsa regarded Anna for a moment, her heart full of love and affection for her smaller sister. Her instinct to protect her younger sibling was feral in nature. Anna was naïve if not innocent—and impressionable. She would find a way to make sure no one hurt her. "Go on, now, dear, and have a good."

Anna's eyes went wide. "What? You're not leaving now, are you?"

"Well, I am little tired."

"Wait just one moment!" Anna went to the young man that she had been talking to and whispered something in his ear. He nodded solemnly and walked away.

Now Elsa was the one who was surprised. "What did you say to him?"

Anna clapped her hands together. "I told him that I'm leaving and—well, I'd see him tomorrow?"

"You don't have to leave just for me, Anna. I know you'd rather stay."

"Well, yes I would." She grasped one of the Queen's hands in her own. "But you are more important to me than a silly celebration."

"Are you sure, Anna?"

"Of course I am." She hooked her arm in Elsa's and led them away towards the castle. "What would you like to do—you know, to relax."

Elsa swore that she saw a slight blush cross her sister's features. "I don't know…this may sound strange, but I'm actually in the mood for a hot bath."

"A bath? " Anna couldn't stop the giggle from coming. "This is new for you, isn't it?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to blush slightly. "I've taken baths before, Anna."

"Yeah, but not with me!" Anna started to laugh but then stopped. "Ah…I'm just assuming I'm invited." She stopped walking, "Am I?"

Elsa's voice was steady, even though her heart started beating a little faster. "Of course, but we'll have to go to the hot springs, my tub isn't big enough for both of us."

"Great," Anna squealed.

* * *

Just past the Royal gardens, at the southern end of the great forest, lie the Royal hot springs—a place only known to the royalty of the Kingdom. It was well within walking distance and Elsa and Anna arrived there after only about an hour. The spring were surrounded by a circular stonewall that was tall enough to keeps its visitors from prying eyes. A small wooden building within the walls contained a living space complete with a fireplace and plentiful comfortable seating.

Anna sank into the steaming water and let out a terrific sigh. "Oh, Elsa, this is fabulous!"

Elsa sat near the water and splashed her feet. "It looks absolutely wonderful."

Anna opened on eye and stared at her sister. "Why aren't you coming in?"

"Anna, I don't feel like wearing a bathing suit…is that alright with you?" She got up and removed her robe and slowly sank into the water.

"Ah, sure, Elsa. Why would I mind?" The princess tried not to stare, as she felt it would be too rude. She looked down at her own bathing suit and made as rash decision. "If you're going to be that brave than so am I!" Anna ripped the garment off her and smiled.

Elsa watched as the suit slowly sank to the bottom of the pool and then looked up at her sister. She locked gazes with her and for a brief moment there was something—something ineffable, and sublime—but the moment was over when Anna looked away, blushing.

The Queen looked away and lowered her head. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" And Elsa realized that Anna was an ingénue—wholly innocent in all things. "I can put something on…"

Anna shook her head. "No, Elsa, I want you to be yourself."

"Thank you." Elsa settled back into the springs and let out small moan. "This was a good idea, I'm thinking." She fell into her thoughts at the moment, and her heart was pained for what was true. She and Anna were more alike than she would have wished. Elsa was under no delusion as she realized how much of her self-imposed seclusion might have damaged her emotionally. And Anna was just as isolated but not of her free will. Anna was damaged by proxy; of no fault of her own, and Elsa's guilt bubbled to the surface at the knowledge.

Anna could feel the change in her sister and scooted closer to her. "Hey, big sis, what is it? Why so sullen all of a sudden?"

"Oh, Anna, I'm just so sorry for all that you went through because of me. I'm so ashamed I could die." She held her face in her hands.

"Stop it, stop it now." Anna took hold of her sister and hugged her tightly. "Please don't do this—"

Elsa clung onto Anna with sheer desperation. "I don't deserve your love—I don't."

"But you have it, nevertheless."

Anna blushed at the physical contact, the disparity in her psyche striking. Yet, she craved the closeness, was desperate for it, and ran her hands over Elsa's back. The Queen closed her eyes, as well, keenly aware of how soft Anna's thighs were pressed into her own. And Elsa was reminded again of her certain disconnect with the world and its mores—reminded of that deep interior loneliness, so utter in its need, that it would seek out what is familiar.

And Elsa was not confused nor under any sort of self-delusion. She knew that Anna had stolen her heart and would forever have it forever, whether she chose to claim it one day or not. The Queened Her whole world now was Anna—Anna in her need to be closer, Anna and her innocent desires, in her need to be everything for and her sister.

Elsa held Anna away from her, and smiled at the confusion in the younger woman's eyes. "Are you ready to get out, Anna?"

"No, not yet, are you?" The princess smiled back.

"I am—meet me in the cabin?"

"Sure."

* * *

Hours later, when the sun has descended, and night, once again, befalls Arendelle. Elsa holds her sister close in bed, her heart decidedly and assuredly bent on making sure that Anna never suffers again for any reason—whether by her hand or anyone else's.

The moonlight flits through the room, creating deep shadows in its wake, and the Queen stares into those shadows, looking for answers. Those shadows remind her of herself when she lived in exile; free in some ways yet fettered in others. She was free in the sense that she was beholden to no one. Yet she was chained to aloneness for the briefest of moments, and it terrified her. Yet, the hopelessness she felt then was easy compared to the possibility of losing Anna in any way.

Again, Elsa knows that there is just something between them that is…is different. Their relationship defined by more than familial bonds. She feels this, and she knows that Anna feels the same.

But she is unwilling to define it. Because in doing so she may have to give up on this, this dream of perfection that is before her at this moment. For that is what Anna is to Elsa—perfection. She is everything she could wish for in a sister, confidante, friend, and…so much more.

When the whole world seemed lost, Anna was the only one to come looking for her. Because that is just the way Anna is; she never gives up, no matter what. And for the millionth time Elsa shakes her head, feeling so undeserved of such love and devotion, but accepting it anyway, because that is just the way Elsa is.

* * *

_Based on the artwork__, **Summer Night**, by the wonderful artist, **Elsaaaa**, on deviantArt__._


End file.
